Damage control and firefighting personnel periodically perform training operations to train for fighting fires. During these training operations, the personnel practice deploying firefighting equipment, such as hose gear and nozzles. In the modern Navy, all sailors are trained in damage control and firefighting operations.
During these training exercises, problems arise when personnel inadvertently open a bale on a nozzle to allow water, foam, or other firefighting agent to flow from the hose nozzle. Currently, many naval personnel use bungee cords, or other such elastic bands, wrapped around the firefighting nozzle during training exercises to prevent inadvertently opening it. Industrial sized paper clips with attached rags are typically utilized to indicate that a hose crew has been inspected. Other problems arise when these bungee cords and paper clips break, are lost, or fall off during the training exercise.
The instant invention overcomes the problems associated with the aforementioned prior art by providing a safety device that prevents the bale from the hose nozzle from being inadvertently opened. A visual indicator device is also provided for assisting inspectors in verifying that a hose crew has been inspected and passed the inspection. Moreover, the safety device may be easily removed by disengaging a detachable loop from the bale. The bale may be operated and the safety device is removed from the hose nozzle.